A Shinigami's Contract
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: When shinigami Claire Brooks makes a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, she gets a bit more than she bargained for- including a reunion with the swoon-worthy Sebastian Michaelis. SebastianxOC, CielxOC, no yaoi. Major fluff and a bit of limeade. R&R please and NO FLAMES! Rating may change.
1. Prologue

A Shinigami's Contract

Prologue

Claire Brooks paused, her red pen hovering above the clipboard. She looked up from the to-die list and gazed down from her rooftop perch. Osama bin Laden was due to die in exactly ten seconds.

Nine. She jumped down and followed her intense sense of smell to where he was.

Eight. Footsteps.

Seven. Gunshot.

Six.

Five.

Four.  
Three.

Two.

One.

As she stabbed her red electric hedge saw into the man's back, a shadow loomed over both of the figures. A huge black Rottweiler, surrounded by a silvery-blue cloud.

A demon.

Claire snarled and brandished her hedge saw. The demon, hateful demon, opened its mouth and… laughed? It was more like a snort, but a laugh it was. As it laughed, it morphed into a younger man of about six feet. Black-blue hair, silver shirt, black pants and tie, silver earrings, and one very distinctive characteristic. Large eyes, one cerulean and one a deep violet.

Ciel Phantomhive. Her mother's ex-husband and her half sisters' father.

"Phantomhive."

"Brooks?"

"Wow, you're a genius. But I've been looking for you."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I've been looking for you to tell you something. When you left my mother a few years before I was born, you destroyed her. She barely made it out of that year, as she tells me. I've also been wanting to ask you something."

"And what would that be, Miss Brooks?"

"Would you be interested in a contract of sorts?

A/N: Sorry for the super-short chapter. It looked longer in the notebook, and anyway, it's the prologue! Claire POV coming up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Claire POV)

Would you be interested in a contract of sorts?

Earl Phantomhive stared. "Are you mad?" he said.

"Slightly."

"Shinigami don't have souls."

"I know. I was looking into it, and William-sama told me something. There is a way to obtain a cinematic record without taking the soul. As long as we have the person accounted for in the library, via CR, the soul is not needed." Phantomhive blinked, and we were in Limbo, where all contracts are made.

"Interesting. And this is beneficial to both of us. I get souls and you get your wish. What is your wish, anyway?"

"It's not really a wish, but I need a father. My father left when my mother told him about me. So, can you stay with my mother?"

"Fine. For how long?"

"What do you mean? Eternal, of course."

"It's less work than stealing and quicker than contracting. I've been missing my China girl anyway. Where do you want the seal?'

"Inside my right wrist." And he did it. It hurt like someone had pressed a red-hot poker to my arm. After a moment, the earl snapped his fingers.

"Sebastian."

Holy shinigami. Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. The first time I had met him, I had fainted. Why? A simple smirk. A haughty, dangerous, sexy as hell smirk. Oh dear god. A black cat shot out of the mist, slowing as it neared us. It stopped at Phantomhive's feet and grew rapidly. The spine straightened and the features changed until there stood Sebastian, in a black suit and white shirt. No tie.

"Yes, young master?" he said in his mild baritone.

"We have a new contractor, a Miss Claire Brooks. She is a shinigami with a special proposition, an eternal contract with more souls than usual." He continued to explain our contract.

"Well, Miss Brooks, it is a pleasure to see you again. I believe we met in… was it 1969? Woodstock, if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yes, and the pleasure is mine." I held out my hand to shake, but he took it in both of his and- brought it to his lips? I could feel myself blushing furiously.

"Um, we should probably, um, get going to, um, my mother's place," I stammered, sounding like a total idiot. Dammit.

"Limbo is a difficult place for anyone but a demon to exit. Sebastian, assist Miss Brooks," ordered Phantomhive.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a very slight smirk. I concentrated on breathing as he took my hand. Phantomhive was gone without a trace. With a squeeze of my hand and a very slight smile (not a smirk but a genuine smile), I found myself on a busy London road. Phantomhive was entering the door of a tall building- my mother's. Sebastian and I (wait, why do I refer to Phantomhive as Phantomhive but Sebastian as Sebastian?) pushed our way through the crowd. I lifted my right hand to inspect the contract symbol on my wrist. That was when I realized that Sebastian was still holding my hand. I gasped and dropped his hand like it was hot.

"What?" he said with a smirk, still walking. One foot in front of the other, Claire. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay. "I was under the impression that my attraction was reciprocated." Attraction? Reciprocated?

"You- you like me?" I said incredulously. Me? Claire Brooks, an illegitimate moron half-raised by Grell Sutcliff? Apparently so. Sebastian smiled a very small smile and took my hand again. We made it to the door of the building. Linus, the doorman, winked at me as I walked in. We took the elevator; Sebastian walked in first. The doors were starting to close as I entered. He pulled my arm- hard- and I found myself two feet from the door, hands on Sebastian's chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist… what the Grell?

"I could get used to this," said Sebastian. I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. I rolled my eyes, but it was strangely comfortable. I stayed there until the door slid open with a ding. Phantomhive shuffled in.

"Try to take the stairs one time… stupid asthma," he muttered. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian and me so close. I pushed Sebastian away, blushing and brushing off my wrinkled clothes.

"Um," I said, "It's not exactly how it looks, unless you're looking at it from the perspective of your demon being a pervert."

"Ah, but you liked it, ma cherie," pointed out Sebastian.

"Shut up," I grumped. He chuckled softly and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Cut the fluff, lovebirds," said the crotchety earl. "We have five more floors and I don't particularly want to vomit." I stuck my tongue out at Phantomhive, who shuddered. Sebastian took my hand, as if I might disappear if he let go. It was sweet. The elevator door dinged open and I led the demons down the hall to my mother's residence. I opened the door with my key and found my mother reading a book on psychology.

"Mother," I said. "Look who I found!" China Ryn (my mother) took one look at Phantomhive and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"That's for leaving me," she said. "This," she kissed him on the mouth, "this is for coming back." Last, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all-out. She finally let go.

"What was that one?" the earl said, catching his breath and looking a bit dazed.

"That one was for being you, Ciel Phantomhive." A moment of sweet silence was broken by my half-sisters, Mattie and Kohaku, entering the room.

"Claire-chan!" they squealed. They sighted Phantomhive and growled. Kohaku whipped out her matches, and Mattie her silverware.

"Guys, guys!" said Mother. "It's okay. No need to kill him." They retreated reluctantly.

"Hey, what's with the really tall guy who looks like a giant Oreo?" Kohaku said.

"That's Sebastian. Dad's butler. Claire-chan met him once at Woodstock," Mattie explained.

"Ooh. Is he evil?"

"He's a demon," I said. "And he's mine." Sebastian smiled at this and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder; Mother let out a tiny squeal. Kohaku got bored and pulled a slip of paper from the Boring Box (a box full of things to do).

She started chanting, "Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" This continued until Mother threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine," she conceded. Everyone found a seat on the sofa and the game began.

A/N: Is this too short a chapter? If so, please review and I will make them longer. I already combined three different mini-chapters to make this. Two pages on Word. Not bad, eh? Just click that little button at the bottom and tell me what you think!

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 2

A Shinigami's Contract

Chapter 2

Claire POV

Kohaku was sitting on the other side of Sebastian, and she begged to go first.

"Seb-kun," she said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Claire-chan for a minimum of five seconds."

"Hey!" I protested. I would have gotten further but the arrogant demon had drawn me to him and caught my mouth on his. Kohaku called five but our lips met again and again. When the kiss finally ended, Kohaku was dry-heaving and mother seemed that she would pass out from all the fluff.

"Pervert," I claimed.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," he said. "You like it."

"Shut up and ask me truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."

"Not an option."

"Pervert."

"Thank you." I blinked at this.

"Truth."

"Fine. If you had to be in a jail cell with one person in the room- and no breaking out- who would it be?"

"Kohaku would drive me crazy- no offense-, Mother would kill me, Phantomhive is annoying, you'd rape me-"

"Can't rape the willing," interjected Sebastian.

"That's revolting, pervert. I'm not that kind of person. Anyway, that leaves Mattie. She annoys me least, and is least likely to drive me nuts, kill me, bore me to death, or rape me." Mattie, sitting next to me, threw her arms around me. It was her turn though, and she chose dare. She had to run up and down the hallway or the building singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Yuck. Phantomhive had to sit thigh-to-thigh with Mother, who was then dared to sing opera. She asked Kohaku if she had ever had a boyfriend. The answer was yes and she was promptly grounded. Kohaku asked Sebastian if he had any special talents.

"I can tie a cherry stem in a knot using only my tongue," he offered. It figures. "I'm also excellent at flower arrangement." Oh dear. "How about you, Claire? Truth or dare?"

"That rhymes," I said with a giggle. Curse my airhead-ness. Mattie's embarrassing performance had loosened me up a bit, so I went with dare. Sebastian, who had mellowed out in the past few minutes, dared me to sit _really_ close to him. This was weird. I took out my pen (also backup death scythe) from the pocket of my red jeans and started clicking the point/blade in and out.

"This can kill a demon," I warned. "Don't push it."

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian said with a smirk. I proceeded to ask Mattie if she had ever contracted (Mattie inherited the demonic genes from her dad, and Kohaku had inherited the angelic genes from Angela Blanc and Ashe Landers, the parent[s] of Mother. I, as a result of genetic mutation between a human and an angelic vampire, am a shinigami.). She had, which surprised me. Mattie wasn't the patient type. Phantomhive told us that he didn't know his true form; the hellhound was merely his favorite. Mother confessed that she never wanted kids. No surprise here. Kohaku had to wear a hot pink tutu; she nearly died, seeing as she hates pink. Sebastian picked truth.

"Usually, demons and shinigami hate each other," she said. "Why do you like Claire so much?"

"Well," began Sebastian, "when I first met Claire at Woodstock," here he hugged his arm around my shoulder," I had no clue she was a shinigami. She could have been any inhuman, really. She revealed to me later that she was a shinigami, but I was already head over heels for her." A chorus of aww's rose from everyone else in the room. Mother nearly fainted.

"Truth," I said, trying not to glomp him.

"Hmm… who was your first kiss?"

"You." More aww's. Gyah. "Mattie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."

"Tell us, do you like One Direction? Cause I've been hearing mysterious noises from your room that sound like One Thing."

"Honest answer? Yes." Mother let out a wail of despair and swooned, collapsing onto Phantomhive's shoulder. I went to the kitchen and got a cup of ice to put down her back if she didn't wake up in a moment. Mattie dared Phantomhive to kiss Mother, a la Sleeping Beauty. Not surprisingly, it didn't wake her up. Poor Mother, she wouldn't remember a thing. I grabbed an ice cube from the cup and slipped it down the back of Mother's shirt. She woke with a yelp, then chose truth.

"Do you love me?" was the question.  
"Of course, idiot." Than a smoochy kiss that made everyone else go "yuck!". Kohaku acted like Grell-senpai for two minutes and then quit the game.

"'Kay bye!" she said to Sebastian and… fine, Ciel. He was Mother's boyfriend and all. Mother thwacked her head.

"Kohaku!" she reprimanded. "Guests this late-" it was nine p.m. "-are always asked to stay the night. Especially demons. Goodness knows it's hard enough for them. Claire, I expect, will be heading to her apartment- you could take a leaf from her book, girls- and someone may go with her to make room. Not you, Michaelis. I don't trust you farther than I could throw you." Sebastian and I both looked at my five-foot-tall mother and stifled laughs. The idea of Mother throwing him was ridiculous, although she is quite strong for her height.

"I'll go," volunteered Mattie.  
"Yay!" I cheered. "Slumber party!"

"There are two of us."

"Then… sleepover!"

"I rarely sleep."

"Um, shared overnight quarters?"

"Roommates."

"Yay! But I already have a roomie."

"Who?

"Scarlett, silly billy!"  
"Who's Scarlett?" said Sebastian.

"My kitty-cat! I got one as soon as I graduated from the Academy, since they have that stupid goldfish rule. She's adorable!"

"Well, of course," said Sebastian, "considering who her mother is. I'll have to meet her sometime."

"Not at her apartment, you won't!" contradicted Mother. "Not unchaperoned."

"Seriously, Mother," said an exasperated Kohaku, "It's not 1923 anymore!"

"Ah, 1923," reminisced… Ciel. "Young, in love." He grabbed Mother's hand and spun her around, flinging her out and then pulling her back in so his arm was wrapped around her. She squealed. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Well, goodnight!" I said, pulling Mattie's arm and walking out the door. What a day.

**A/N: Woo! Longest chapter yet! I will probably update every week but this may change what with homework. So… oh yeah! Click that little button down there and tell us what you think! Virtual falafel to everyone who does! Or if you don't like falafel… PIE! Dangit, now I want pie. Bye! (Ooh, that rhymes!)**


End file.
